Always the Wicked
by FairyTale87
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a young dancer who is struggling financially to pay for tuition at the prestigious Hampton Company. When the company gives her a month to get the money, Elena becomes desperate- turning to the darkest of options... READ WARNING!
1. Beginnings

**Warning: Dark themes! **But please don't let that keep you from reading... ;)

_Dancing. It is the only thing in this world that is pure. It takes you to faraway worlds- worlds of ecstasy and peace. When I'm dancing, it's as if reality has dissolved. With every twirl, another inhibition has disbanded. With every step, another stress has been squished. The feeling is quite spectacular. Every move my body composes, seems makes life worthwhile. Dancing. It's an escape, a thrill. But most of all, an illusion. Try as we may, to dance through life, at some point, the curtain must close. We can crusade our whole lives to live in the world of ecstasy dancing provides, but there comes a time, when all battles must end. It's sad, really, the brutal truth. The truth is like fire; and when you're burned, my god, does it leave you scarred. Yes, dancing is an escape, a symbol of purity. But one cannot build a life on those qualities. Money- that, dear friends, is the key. My name is Elena Gilbert and this is my story. It is neither the beginning nor the end- simply another show that must go on. I make no promises of a happy ending, or a standing ovation- worthy closure. No, this, dear readers, is the truth- raw and cut-throat. This is the story of what one will do for money. _

Sweat rolled down her body and her breathing was heavy. She was getting dizzy; her head was swirling and mind was blank. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, but she continued to spin. Her eyes were closed, and reality seemed to only be a distant memory. This, this was what heaven was. Not a sky filled with clouds and gold, but a setting of a piano, ballet shoes, and a stage. A small smile crept onto her lips. Yes, life was a dream in this moment. A dream, which she could control. A dream which, if she decided, could be immortal. All she had to do was continue dancing. This was Elena Gilbert's life. Finally, the piano came to a slowdown, and finally ceased to play. Elena stopped spinning, and went down from her point, returning to her original height. She took a heavy breath and finally opened her eyes. Her black leotard hung tight against her sweat soaked body and her tight bun now breaking loose. Pieces of hair hung in her face, and strands shot loose from the bun. Her image displayed the reward of a hard day's work. Elena rubbed her clammy hands on her gray tights and turned to face her teacher.

"Well done, Elena. Your technique has improved," Mr. Jennings said.

"Thank you," Elena smiled in return.

"But, there is a matter we must discuss." He walked towards the young dancer, rubbing his hands together.

"Elena, you know that this is a very prestigious company," he sighed. "We would not be this high ranked if there was no fee." Mr. Jennings supplied a sympathetic look. Elena knew where he was going with this conversation. Elena suddenly became nervous. She could feel new beads of sweat roll down her face.

"M- Mr. Jennings, please. I'll have it soon. I asked my boss for another raise but-"

"Elena," he interrupted, "I've been very lenient with you on this matter."

"I know that sir, thank you," Elena whispered softly.

"Let me finish. I cannot continue to allow you to slip by on this matter. Elena, I'm sorry, but if I do not have the money by the end of the month, then," he paused, "you're out." He looked down. Elena stared at her instructor in horror. No, this couldn't happen. Dancing was all she had- she couldn't let that go.

"A month," Elena breathed. "The fee is 2,000 dollars." She shook her head, defeated.

"I know, it's not an easy situation. If you feel strongly about dancing and keeping your spot in Hampton Company, though, I am positive you'll find a way to pay. You're a smart girl, Elena." Mr. Jennings gave her a soft smile.

"Th- thank you, Mr. Jennings." Elena turned around and headed for her gym bag. Harold Jennings took this as his cue to leave, and headed off stage right. Elena stared at her worn ballet shoes. She could not- would not, give this up. It was her life, her dream, her everything. It was because of dance she had no friends outside the company. It was because of ballet she didn't have a boyfriend. Elena bit her lip, trying to suppress the tears that threatened to fall. How the hell was she going to get 2,000 dollars by the end of the month? It was already April 10th. She sighed, and begun to take off her shoes. She held the small pink shoe in her hand, and examined it. This, right here, in the palm of her hand, was her life. It was in that moment she decided she would do whatever it took to continue having dance as her life. Slipping on her Uggs, she headed toward the exit. A determined expression made its way onto the girl's face. The crusade to save her life had officially been waged.

_April tenth. That was the last day of my innocence. The final day, where I didn't wake up utterly disgusted with myself. The ending of an era where I was a naïve- the last day where I wasn't paying for Hampton Company via prostitution._

~Okay, so, I had this idea today, and was like my god, I have to write this! I know, I'm still writing "Unholiest of Tortures", but trust me, I'm sticking with that. But who ever said you can't write two stories at once, right? So, **please give me your feedback on this! And tell me if you think I should continue! **Because I won't if I don't get many positive reviews, or just reviews in general. And also, if you're not a reader of "Unholiest of Tortures", please oh please oh please check it out!

**Remember, reviews are love, people! ;)**


	2. Decisions

It was an oddly cold day for April. The wind whipped at Elena's face and echoed in her ears. The sky was charcoal gray, threatening to pour heaps of water on the city. Elena felt numb- both inside and out. Her world was spinning in slow motion, while the world around her turned in a frenzy. The chaotic streets of New York City were not known to be merciful- you either flow with the crowd in perfect sync, or get shoved to the side if you're even a step off. Today, Elena fell into the latter description. In her ten block walk to the subway from Hampton Company, which was on Broadway, she guessed she'd gotten shoved about twelve times. The stress inside Elena was as congested as the city around her. How the hell was she going to acquire two grand in twenty days? Elena hugged herself tightly in response, trying to keep back the tears that she could feel forming in her eyes. Finally reaching the subway entrance, on 96th street, she stumbled down the stairs and to the train heading for Woodhaven, Queens. Stiffly taking a seat on the train, she couldn't stop her mind from whirling. All that was on her mind was money. 2,000 dollars, to be exact. Twenty days; two grand- it was almost impossible. She couldn't get a raise at her shitty job, and even if she could it wouldn't get her the money in time, she couldn't rob a bank, not that that wouldn't be a hell of an adrenaline rush, she couldn't go into her savings account, that paid the bills and rent, she couldn't get her parents to loan her the money, they were dead, she couldn't ask her brother for the money, he lived with her and was as broke as she was. Elena Gilbert was screwed. She hated the word 'couldn't'; it had never been in her vocabulary, but recently, she couldn't stop using it. Elena _couldn't_ get that move right; Elena _couldn't _get that raise at Piccolo's Subs, Elena _couldn't _let down her brother Jeremy, Elena _couldn't _pay for Hampton Company. Couldn't, couldn't, couldn't. It was such a depressing word. Elena bit her lip, in deep thought. What was she to do? She slumped in her seat, crossing her arms. Nothing. That's what she could do. She sighed deeply and got up as the conductor announced they were approaching Woodhaven. The doors opened, and Elena trudged out the doors, heading for the exit. She lumbered up the concrete stairs and was met with the wicked wind when she reached the top. Elena scurried to the brick apartment building a little farther down the street. Finally getting into the comforting warmth of the building, she let out a breath and pushed the 'up' button by the elevator. Elena stepped inside and pressed the number three. Her heart was heavy as the elevator took her to her floor. Should she tell Jeremy about what happened? Yes, she should, but was she going to? Not if she could help it. The ding of the elevator broke her from her thoughts, and she stepped out and onto the gray carpeted floor. As she walked to the end of the hallway, she sifted in her gym back for her house key. When her fingers finally made contact with the cold substance of the key, she took it out and put it into the keyhole. She heard the click, and tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge. She sighed, and using her hip and legs, shoved the door open. They needed to get that fixed. Wonderful. Yet another thing Elena's shitty paycheck couldn't pay for. Dropping her bag on the floor and setting her key on the table next to the door, she headed over to the couch. She closed her eyes and sat down heavily on the old sofa and slouched until her head was lying on the back of it.

"What's wrong with you, Sunshine?" she heard her brother taunt from next to her. Elena looked over to her brother. She was sure she had tears forming in her eyes again. "Elena," her brother said seriously, "what's wrong?" he put his hand on his sister's shoulder. Shit. She had to tell him.

"Mr. Jennings talked to me today," she mumbled in response. She planned to drag out the punch line as long as she could.

"Okay," her brother replied in confusion. "What did he talk to you about?"

"Money," came her reply.

"Money," Jeremy Gilbert echoed flatly. Suddenly realization dawned on him. "Oh no. You don't mean-"

"Yeah, I do. Tuition," she shook her head. "Two thousand dollars, Jeremy, "Elena whispered. "Where am I gonna get two grand?"

"You could ask for a raise at Piccolo's," Jeremy offered. Elena gave him a sad smile.

"They only gave me until the end of the month to pay. Even if I could get a raise, it wouldn't pay for it in time. "

"Shit," Jeremy whispered.

"I know."

"You know, Lena, there are other dance companies out there," he said. "Cheaper ones," he added.

"Yeah, I know. But none of them are Hampton. You know?"

"I get it. I'm sorry, Lena. I don't know what to tell you," he gave a sympathetic look to his older sister.

"That makes two of us." Glancing at the clock, it was already 5:30. "Shit," she muttered, "I have to be at work in thirty minutes." She turned to her brother. "Ugh, I'm sorry Jer. Can you get dinner on your own? Order pizza, maybe?" she hated having to do this to her brother. It happened often, as of late.

"Yeah, okay," he said. He was used to this happening. "I- I need money, though."

"Oh, yeah, of course," Elena replied while walking over to her wallet. Sifting through her wallet, she sighed as she pulled out a lone ten dollar bill. Turning to her brother she said, "This is all I've got." She held up the ten for him to see.

"That should be fine. But don't worry about me. Just get ready. Gotta pay the bills, right?" he gave a small smile.

"I love you, Jeremy," she said as she turned to go into her room.

"Love you too," he replied just before Elena's door closed behind her. Quickly changing into jeans, Converse, and the red Piccolo's Subs shirt she had to wear, she ran into the living room, grabbed her purse, yelled a 'love you and be good' to her brother, and was out the door. Piccolo's was only a block or two from her house, so Elena got there with ten minutes to spare. Entering the small eatery, she went behind the counter to the rack where staff left their purses and coats.

"You're on time today," a voice noted from behind her. Elena turned to find the manager Larry looking at her through his thick, black rimmed glasses.

"Oh, uh, yeah," she replied, playing with the ends of her hair.

"You're behind the register tonight," he stated, shoving his glasses farther up on his thin face.

"Right," Elena replied, already walking to the cash register. Looking out into the eating area, Elena noted that it was a pretty slow night. Elena sighed and began to pick at her nails. This was going to be a long night. After a few minutes, the bell dinged above the entrance, signaling that someone had entered. Elena glanced up, to find a pretentious woman walking to the register. Her black mini skirt barely covered her ass, while her skintight black top exposed most of her stomach. Her makeup was dark, and her lipstick red. She klutzily made her way to Elena. Elena wasn't sure if she just couldn't walk in her overly high black stilettos, or if she was high or drunk; probably a mix of both, she decided.

"Hi, welcome to Piccolo's Subs. What can I get for you?" Elena tried her best to sound excited, but after saying this line everyday for the past year and a half, it was difficult.

"Yeah, um," she slurred, "I'll have the number five.'

"That'll be ten fifty."

The girl clumsily sifted through her purse, until her hands lost control and it landed on the counter. Heaps of money poured out of the girl's purse. "Shit," she muttered. All Elena could do was stare. Lying before her were tons of one hundred dollar bills. The picture of Ben Franklin on the front seemed to stare at Elena tauntingly. Elena finally looked up to the girl, shocked.

" What," the girl bit out. When she noticed Elena staring down at the money in utter shock, she let out a dunk chuckle. "I didn't steal it or nothin'. It's legit." She sifted by all the hundreds until her alcohol affected hands finally made contact with a twenty dollar bill. She handed the bill to Elena and began to shove the money back into her purse. Shakily taking the bill from the customer, Elena couldn't help but ask,

"Ho- how did you get all that money?"

"Whoever would've guessed that a woman's body could be worth so much?" raised an eyebrow, as a smirk found its way on her lips. Elena decoded the girl's cryptic words almost instantly.

"You don't mean-"

"I sure do, honey," she said leaning both elbows on the counter, revealing more of her breasts through her low cut shirt. _Prostitution_, Elena thought. Holy shit. Looking back at the girl's purse, she imagined how many hundreds were in there. That could pay for Hampton. No. No, she couldn't. Prostitution was a serious thing. She wasn't about to mess with that. Yet, she found herself asking,

"Where?"

"Where?" the girl echoed, confused.

"Where do you-"

"Oh, set up shop you mean?" a suggestive smirk played on the girl's lips. All Elena could do was nod. "About five blocks away from here, I guess. Why you wanna come?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I- I," she sighed. "I need money. And I need it fast."

"Well, darling, let me be the first to welcome you to the life of shit loads of money," she have a sloppy smile. "Come with me," she said, gesturing her head towards the door.

"No, I couldn't. I have this job, and-"Elena looked around nervously.

"Aw, come on, live a little! It's fast money," she sing-songed. Giving into the idea of being able to pay for both Hampton and the rest of her bills, she exited from her position from behind the counter. "I'm Roxanne, by the way."

"Elena," Elena replied. Why was she doing this? This was not a good idea. Bad, bad, bad. Yet, she couldn't stop following. She was passed the point of no return, and was plunging headfirst into unknown territory. Elena felt her heart begin to race. Oh, god. This was not a good idea. Roxanne stopped in front of a bar called 'Jackie's'.

"Welcome to our office," Roxanne giggled and walked in. Elena tagged closely behind. The bar was smokey and congested. Beers and other alcohols were in great abundance; and the people around her seemed to be drinking it like it was water. Roxanne turned to face an uptight Elena. "Aw, come on, Elena, loosen up a little!" Roxanne began scanning the populace of the bar, until she found her target. She walked over, and talked to the man for a minute. She then slipped the guy a wad of cash and returned to Elena. "Here," she said, handing Elena a pill.

"Wh- what is it?" this was a bad idea to come. Why did she do this!

"Aspirin," Roxanne deadpanned. "Does it matter? Just take it!" she finished, popping her own pill. Elena had never been introduced to this kind of atmosphere, so she followed Roxanne's lead, and took the pill. Slowly, the pill took it's affect on her. Every touch and movement was exaggerated. She was in a state of ecstasy. If one was to get technical, she was high on ecstasy- not just in the state of one.

_That, was the first mistake I ever made in this situation- trusting Roxanne. This one, stupid, petty little mistake set off a domino effect of mistakes. Every move I made was an ill choice. All thanks to the wonderful (sarcasm intended) Roxanne, I met Damon Salvatore. Dear readers, that event is one to be saved for its own chapter. Damon Salvatore. Yes, that is a horror all in its own…_

~Alrighty, so that would be chapter two. I know. How Elena got introduced into all of this is a little- unbelievable, maybe? I don't know. I'll leave that up to you. Hopefully, it doesn't take away from the story! So, next chapter I'll introduce Damon. *squeals* and it will also be much, much longer. I am still busy, with family being in town, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging any longer. **Again, I beg of you- tell me what you'd like to see happen!** Because honestly? I don't have a set idea yet.

**Remember, reviews are love, people! ;)**


	3. Aftermath

_Haunting reality; it never ceases. You can never run from what is right in front of you, binding you to this world. It's odd to think that your life can be, and most times is, your greatest enemy. Reality has a very cruel and demonic way of compelling us to do the things we hate most. I know, lovely readers, that you think I may be melodramatic… overreacting to something that should be so insignificant. But when life melds with the dreams, it always ends in chaos. There is no happy medium when it comes to pleasure. You're either a good person, and get contentedness from that, or a bad one, and get the lustful satisfaction out of all the naughty things you shouldn't be doing. Sadly, I fell into the latter category. Now, I know you care only about the juicy tidbits about what these horrible acts were, and want the concise version you'd find on the news, but I prefer to drag things out. I want you to understand me; not only that, but _feel _what I felt. Only then, will you be permitted to say if I was right for what I did… _

Morning broke painfully, the all too golden sun seeping through the slightly dusty window. Elena groaned at the harshness, feeling her body pulsating with an aching tingle. Her head wasn't just a throbbing mess of discombobulated thoughts and memory; it literally felt as if it was on _fire_. Elena had never felt a sensation quite like this, and she wasn't sure yet if she liked it. The obvious answer should be a no, because whatever this was had to be the aftermath of the drug she'd taken last night.

Last night…

Did she even remember? Engulfing her pounding forehead with her palm, and clenching her eyes shut, she tried desperately to recall last night's events. All she was met with was a black whooshing, that somehow projected the rainbow in the form of a Rorschach Test. Elena sighed heavily, and she felt her breath shudder as she exhaled. Whatever happened last night, and whatever she did, certainly destroyed her. Elena had never felt so physically broken, as she did right now. It was as if her body had been horridly beaten by her own mind. How could her brain even begin to throw a punch? The dark brunette stared off blankly; eyes locked on the stop sign across the street, and disregarded the question before she even finished asking herself it. Rubbing her oily face with heavy and lead-like hands, she could feel her thick mascara smudging all over her face and hands.

She didn't care, though. In fact, she didn't care about anything. Elena was far too drunk to notice the time, deduce where she was, or even begin to truly worry about whatever… activities she had performed the prior night. Even Jeremy, her beloved little brother whom she rarely ever let out of her mind, didn't even cross her thoughts. Biting her lip, Elena realized that this couldn't happen again. Despite the money that could come from being a part of this not so subtly underground business, was it worth all she'd lose? Because right now, she was in no condition to stand; let alone dance. Dragging a thoughtful thumb over her chapped lips, her mind was churning too slowly for her to get much accomplished other than sit there.

"Morning sleepyhead," a raspy yet oddly chipper voice greeted from the doorway. Elena turned carefully, to see Roxanne staring back at her in sarcastic enthusiasm. The girl's dark raven locks somehow annoyed Elena, and her bright green eyes were far too sober for the events that probably occurred the night before. How the hell could Roxanne recover so quickly? Elena licked her lips stiffly.

"What even happened last night…?" was all she had the strength to reply with. To be completely honest, she didn't truly care right now what'd happened. She just wanted some herbal tea, innocent Cheerios, with a side of berries and sugar. But looking around the dingy and dark state of the room, Elena got the vibe that that dream was not going to happen. Partying was definitely a tiring affair. Or maybe, Elena was just so inexperienced, that her body how no inkling of how to react or recuperate.

"I think you let loose for the first time in your life…" Roxanne drawled in return. Elena wasn't sure how genuine or caring this girl was (and didn't even know her last name, for that matter), so she kept her distance, sitting up safely on the bed. She raised an eyebrow, suspicious of Roxanne's answer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Years of dancing and discipline had made her very uptight. Even Jeremy complained now and then about how she should take more risks. This coming for the guy who didn't want to go on his school field trip freshman year, because it was two and a half hours away…

"That's what you told me last night, so that's what happened: you had some fun." Roxanne shrugged her shoulders with an unnerving amount of blasé.

"Define fun," Elena said hesitantly, not sure if she even wanted to know the truth. It was so odd being in such a vulnerable position, while in the company of an utter stranger.

"I think stuff like that should be left up to the imagination, love. You'll come up with one hell of a story soon," Roxanne replied with a wink. Elena's senses were telling her it was time to run from here, and never come back. Only misery and destruction would surround her if she stayed.

"I—I um, need to get home…" she told Roxanne quietly, dropping the girl's intense green stare.

"Sure, do what you need. But you should come back tonight. It's a Saturday, and it's always a great payday." Roxanne flashed a momentary smile, somewhat akin to an overexcited child. The image was very off-color and off-putting to Elena. She'd never pair a place like this with the innocence of a child.

"I don't even know you," Elena retorted, hoping that was a good enough argument to get her off the hook.

"That's the point. When you're here, you can be Natasha, Betty, or Marilyn, or Angel… whoever and whatever you want. You're not supposed to know anyone here, because if you do, it ruins everything. Bringing your 'real' life onto this scene is never too good of a thing. So just think about it, alright? You know how to get here…"

With that, Roxanne tapped on the side of the door a few times in goodbye, and then disappeared out of Elena's view. Chest constricted, and sweat beginning to roll down her skin from the stress, she breathed in. she'd think about it…

* * *

Alright, so it's been literally _forever _since I've updated, and I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have much substance, or any Damon. But I did that purposefully, because I honestly _**need your ideas and opinions**_**. **I stopped updating because I had no idea where to being or what to do (since I've never done drugs, etc.). So please, any and all ideas would be much appreciated! (And thank you to all of those who still read this, even though it's been over a year; that's so awesome of you.) Plus sorry it's so short...

_Reviews are love_


End file.
